Eternally Missed
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Sequel to Crossfire. A series of vignettes following Demetri and Renata and their views on the major events that have occurred in vampire history from the Plague of the Immortal Children to the infamous face-off with the Cullens. Demetri/Renata. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome, dear readers! Anyway, this is going to be a short series of vignettes starting from the early days of the Volturi and continuing on to the present-day as laid out in my other story, which I recommend you read before reading this, _Crossfire_. This is completely Demetri/Renata-oriented but goes through all of the events in their eyes.**

**Also, I would like to take the opportunity to thank my fabulous beta, Basta'sGirl, without whom the quality of this story would not be what it is now. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

_Let your inhibitions go_

_Make every touch electrical_

_When you're feeling beautiful_

_Will you remember me?_

_Easily forgotten love_

_Easily forgotten love_

_It's not so easily..._

_~ Easily ~ MUSE_

**

* * *

**

In the small settlement of Velathri, two of the three leaders of the Volturi coven were discussing the fate of their third member. "I am growing tired of people trying to leave, Caius. First Lorena, then Francisco, and now _Marcus_ wishes to abandon us?" Aro said furiously, "All because of my blasted sister."

"What do you propose, brother?" Caius asked, an evil glint in his eyes.

Aro smiled. "Oh, I have given them permission to leave. But tonight, I shall have a small conversation with Didyme." The look in his eyes, however, suggested something far more sinister.

* * *

"Come in, my dear." Aro said, giving his sister a faint smile, "How are you, tonight?"

Didyme laughed, immediately brightening the room with her aura of happiness, "Dear Aro, could we put some flowers in here?" She asked naively.

"We have important business to discuss," he said resolutely.

Didyme's eyes continued to scan the throne room in wonderment, "I would put some roses and a few lilies there, perhaps. It would brighten up the room, I think."

"Didyme, do try to pay attention." Aro said, growing frustrated.

"Marcus' favorites are daisies. I can tell when we walk in the garden and he stops to smell them." she smiled brightly, "Yes, daisies would do."

"Didyme!" he shouted angrily, "Is it true that you wish to leave your home? Your _family_?"

A look of calm passiveness crossed over her features, "Aro, we are not planning to leave forever. I thought we were free to leave whenever we wished?" A laugh escaped her, "Do not worry yourself. We are coming back." She assured him.

But assurances were not enough for Aro of the Volturi, nor did he claim them to be.

"I am sorry, sister. _Truly_." he spoke softly, approaching her with outstretched arms.

Didyme did not even have the chance to inquire as to what exactly he was sorry for before he ripped her arms from her torso.

* * *

Loud, high-pitched screams were heard throughout the castle, interrupting Renata and Demetrios' conversation with Adalheid regarding another possible wedding.

Alarmed, they ran to the throne room and the scattered remains of a once beloved wife of the masters lay in pieces in the center on the floor. Adalheid fell back into Renata; Didyme had acted as a mother to her when she was first turned into a vampire and was frightened of her new life.

"What _happened_?" Adalheid asked in a whisper, terrified of the look in Aro's eyes.

Marcus came running into the room. When he saw the body of his love, his mate, shambled upon the floor, the pain in his face was heart-wrenching. The flames that were now devouring what remained of her left a musty scent in the air.

"I'll tell you what happened." he spoke in a gravelly voice, "Aro won't allow _anyone_ to leave. Didyme wanted to for a while but the Volturi will not have that! So you killed her." He said, accusing Aro, "You murdered your _own_ sister, my _wife_, to keep me prisoner here. You should be ashamed, brother!"

Aro smiled sadly, "It had to be done. Chelsea?" he called for the manipulator of relationships and such accusations were never heard from Marcus again.

* * *

When Renata and Demetrios had turned in for the night, enjoying each others' company in their bed, he noticed that she was rather distraught.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked, concerned.

She sighed and leaned into him. "No. Watching Marcus lose Didyme like that...It made me wonder what I would do if that ever happened to you and I." she paused, frowning, "I can only imagine how Marcus was feeling."

"We must ensure that we never put ourselves in such a situation, darling." Demetrios told her with a smile which did not reach his eyes.

Renata nodded and leaned into his embrace, reveling in the pure, simple comfort of his arms, "I love you, Demetrios. I'll not let anyone ever try to change that."

"I know, my love." he whispered, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

When the Volturi guards broke into the farmhouse, upwards of thirty children were in there, sucking on drained corpses of humans, wailing loudly.

Jane took in the scene. "Well, _this_ is different," she stated.

Alec nudged her. "Perhaps you can find a friend to play with, baby sister." In a few moments, he was complaining of a slight pain in his abdomen, courtesy of his "baby" sister.

"How do you propose we handle this?" Asked Demetrios, unsure of what to do with all of the children.

"Aro wants them dead. Kill all but a few. Care to do the honors, Eleazar?" Jane offered.

Eleazar stepped forward and found that four of the children had certain powers. They were set aside and the rest were numbed and killed. "Come now, little ones. We're going to a pretty castle, would you like that?" Jane said in a voice, dripping with false saccharine.

* * *

"What's your name, little one?" Renata asked as the final child approached Aro.

"My name is Shanna.," she said quietly.

"Master, Eleazar said that Shanna's power is one of control. Self-control, that is," she explained. "Unlike the other children, she feeds discreetly, since she is of greater age." Shanna was six years old and looked like a small cherub.

Aro was able to tell from looking into her mind that she was very intelligent and so ordered the other three to be killed, their powers not worth the risk of exposure, and allowed dear Shanna to live.

"She will be in your charge, Renata." Aro said, placing the child in her arms.

Renata looked at the girl in wonderment and cradled her in her arms. "I'll take care of you, Shanna, my darling," she whispered in Shanna's ears and the child cooed happily.

* * *

She took Shanna to her and Demetrios' room and when he entered and saw the child, a hiss escaped him. "Jane told me you were watching her but I thought the witch was joking."

"It's ok, Sir. I'm a good child." Shanna said, smiling. It was true what they said about Immortal Children. They were indeed in every way irresistible.

"We're her parents now, Demetrios." Renata said, stroking the girls long, pretty red hair. "She's our responsibility."

"A little princess, indeed." Demetrios agreed, smiling back at the little girl he thought to be an abomination just moments before.

* * *

The Volturi had been successful in wiping out all of the Immortal Children left in the world with the exception of one. Vasilii, who had been created by Sasha, his mother. Vasilii had caused great trouble for the Volturi by not practicing an ounce of discretion while hunting and Sasha, a doting mother, spoiled her child by allowing him to happily devour and destroy villages as he pleased.

The pair was brought into the throne room for execution. Aro announced their crimes but Sasha, with an evil glint in her eye, looked at Renata and snarled loudly. "Why does _she_ get to keep her child?"

Renata's jaw dropped and she looked appalled, hiding Shanna behind her cloak. "She is of no concern to you," she retorted with an air of finality.

"Oh, Aro." Sasha spoke in a sickening voice. "How _shameful_. It appears that the rules of the Volturi do not apply to its members. When _this_ gets out..."

Demetrios was fed up. "It _won't_ get out, Sasha, because you and that abomination will be dead. Shanna is _nothing_ like Vasilii. She can control herself. Her hunting skills are more refined than perhaps your own as we all know how much of an exhibitionist you've been over the last few centuries." He growled. "You've been given many second chances but now it's over." Demetrios gave a curt nod and Felix, after giving the guards dismembered them, lit a match, tossing it on top of the two, watching as mother and child burned to the death.

After ordering the mess be cleaned up, Aro cleared his throat. "She was right," he said, looking dejected. "Shanna is just as much an abomination as Vasilii was. As the last Immortal Child, we should make an example of her."

Renata gasped loudly. "Master, I beg of you. We have housed Shanna for over twenty-seven years and not once has she caused us problems. We... Demetrios and I love her as our own and you know she loves all of you. _Sulpicia_ loves her! We all do." She patted the head of the little girl behind her who was sniffling, terrified of her fate.

"Shanna?" Aro called out and the child came to stand in front of him knowing that it would be pointless to try and run. "I'll understand if you need to look away." He said to his loyal guard.

Renata had been about to ask what he meant when she heard the shrieking sound of Shanna being dismembered. A scream escaped the now childless mother and Demetrios ran up to her, dragging her away from the scene, holding her as she broke down in his arms.

"Shanna." Renata whispered, still in shock.

"Renata? Come back to me, my love. Come back." He gently rocked her in his arms, kissing her face but needing someone to hold him, as well. He, too, had lost a daughter just then. But right now, his mate was all that mattered. She would be all that mattered from now on.


End file.
